


Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head

by Caroline6455



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drinking, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline6455/pseuds/Caroline6455
Summary: You and Connor crack a big case and decide to go to the club in celebration! Things take a turn for the worse when someone gets a little to close for comfort to your favorite android sent by Cyberlife.





	Jealousy Rears its Ugly Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic I've ever written!! I fell out of love with DBH for a bit but it was randomly rekindled and I had the urge to write something. This idea randomly came across me and I hope there aren't any stories out there too similar to mine, but I just love jealousy it's so spicy. This story kinda got away from me and went in a different direction than I intended but I just wanted to get it out there. I think this idea would probably be even better if it was Connor getting jealous so comment if you guys want to see that! No beta and I think there are some areas that are a little rough around the edges so please let me know if you guys see any mistakes or have any suggestions. I wrote this on my phone so if the formatting is weird on the computer I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot!!

_ Goddamn  _ you wanted to yank her annoying, sparkly ass barrettes out of her obnoxiously vibrant hair. 

 

_ What does he even see in her?  _

 

You eye the scantily clad female as she gets overly close to Connor's ear and whispers something indistinguishable over the loud club music. 

 

Connor smirks at the girl before saying something quietly that you again can't make out over the thumping bass. 

 

You watch as she giggles and slyly caresses his arm before you feel something flare up inside you.

 

"Hey, the two of you want to share? I can't really hear you over the music." 

 

You flash a strained smile and pray that the heat in your face doesn't give away just how put off you are by their interaction. 

 

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." 

 

You feel anger bubbling up inside of you as Connor brushes you off and directs his attention back to the pretty girl in front of him. 

 

You've never seen Connor show interest in anyone outside of an investigation, much less blatantly flirt with someone in front of you. It's like all of his cold and calculated programming has been thrown out the window. It's almost startling how relaxed and  _ human  _ he looks while putting the moves on this random chick.

 

The girl turns her head to look at the source of their interruption and you realize with a start that the LED on her temple indicates that she's not a chick at all, and in fact, an android like Connor. 

 

_ Great, as if she wasn't competition enough.  _

 

You shake your head at the intruding thoughts and try to focus on the swirling drink in your hand. It's clearly not doing its job 'cause you're thinking WAY too damn much and you're still not having a good time after being at the club for nearly an hour. 

 

You thought that going out for celebratory drinks after cracking a particularly difficult red ice case would be fun with Connor as your newly assigned partner. You always admired Connor from afar for his endless enthusiasm in solving seemingly unbreakable cases and his knack for finding clues that no one else can find. It also didn't hurt that watching Connor take down bad guy after bad guy with superhuman strength was kinda hot in a badass sort of way. 

 

In turn, you were especially excited when Fowler assigned him to you after Hank went on an impromptu three week vacation to Las Vegas, his only explanation for it being he "deserves that shit". 

 

Throughout your time working with Connor, he rarely gave any indication that he might be attracted to you in any way. The only thing remotely close to flirting would be a lingering glance here or there, or perhaps his strangely chivalrous actions, but they could be chalked up to his investigative nature and friendly programming. You've never deliberately flirted with him or insinuated anything romantic in fear of getting rejected and making your workplace extremely awkward and unprofessional.

 

Your face turns sour as you think about how the cute android would be a way better match for Connor than you would be. You don't even know if he would like a human like  _ that,  _ and you're certain that the only person who could match his intellect and finesse would be another android, not an imperfect human like yourself. 

 

With a sigh, you stand up and mumble something about going to the bathroom. The two of them hardly spare a glance your way, but at this point you've accepted that you've been forgotten amongst their secret conversation. 

 

You make your way to the bathroom, parting through sweaty bodies and a sea of grinding and twerking before you finally make it to a sink. You splash your face with cold water in hopes of livening yourself up a little, but as you take a long, hard look at your depressed reflection, you know the vibe of the night can't be salvaged. 

 

As you continue scrutinizing your looks in the dim bathroom light, another face pops into the mirror behind you. You immediately whip around to meet the dazzling green eyes of the very same girl who's been flirting with Connor all night. She's wearing a cocky smirk that only serves to dampen your mood even further.

 

_ Did she really come to rub it in? _

 

"You've been in here for a while sweetheart, you doing okay?" Her tone implies that she's anything but concerned and you feel the anger you've been repressing start to surface. 

 

"Just peachy,  _ sweetheart _ ." You plaster on as much of an unbothered expression as you can muster. "I'm just getting bored of the club scene."

 

"Oh really? So you don't mind if I take Connor home with me tonight?" 

 

You narrow your eyes at her brazenness but otherwise try to exude indifference, despite your body screaming at you to punch the bitch. 

 

"Absolutely not. Connor is not my boyfriend and I'm certainly not his mother, so by all means, hang out to your heart's content." 

 

The android laughs at your ridiculous attempt at being unfazed by the notion of them sleeping together. "Oh honey, we'll be doing a lot more than just hanging out tonight." With a wink and a sway of her hips, she slips out of the restroom before you get a chance to reply. 

 

You turn towards your reflection and resist the urge to scream, instead opting for closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. After a few minutes, you finally manage to compose yourself enough to leave the bathroom and return to the bar stool you were seated at. 

 

As expected, Connor and the android are nowhere to be found, thus confirming your fears. To make it even worse he didn't even say goodbye before ditching you for her. 

 

Groaning, you rest your forehead against the bar table and try to analyze your options for the night. It would be easy enough to find some random dude to take home, and you could always go home and chill with a tub of ice cream but that's almost too depressing even for you. 

 

You feel a tap on your shoulder and you blearily look up to see the angry, brown-eyed glare that you've come to associate with a certain someone's "bad cop" interrogations. Immediately irritation takes over again as you peer at the disheveled sight of Connor. 

 

"What the actual fuck are you doing here?" you ask incredulously.

 

Connor raises an eyebrow at your out of character behavior. After all, you're not usually one to disrespect your coworkers, but you would say it's definitely well deserved. He looks angry and you wonder what could possibly be bothering him while he's seemingly having the night of his life. 

 

"What do you think I'm doing here Y/N?" 

 

"I'm not really sure Connor, seeing as I thought you'd be halfway across town with that girl's tongue down your throat." You eye him coldly. "I mean, you clearly didn't invite me out for drinks to be with me tonight, so I have no idea why you're here."

 

"You seem awfully angry now considering you didn't even care 15 minutes ago." 

 

"I have every right to be angry Connor. You had that girl practically sitting on your dick and completely ignored me all night. How could you ditch me for some random stranger? Am I really not good enough for you?"

 

The anger written on his features seems to melt away into something more thoughtful before he takes a seat in the empty stool next to you. 

 

He folds his hands in his lap and even has the nerve to fix you with a small smile. "I'm pleasantly surprised to find that Hank was correct in his theory." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about." 

 

"It's a bit of a long story."

 

You fold your arms patiently. "We've got time."

 

Connor sighs. "Basically, a few weeks ago I explained to Hank that I was feeling an unidentifiable emotion, something I've never felt before. This emotion was new and particularly odd, as it only seemed to occur whenever I looked at a particular person. Namely, you Y/N."

 

Your mouth opens and closes at his confession, but you're not sure what to say so you let him continue. 

 

"The feeling was something akin to a burning sensation in my chest. It's a feeling similar to one I experience when I'm with Hank and Sumo, but not entirely the same. It was a lot stronger, a lot more  _ thought consuming _ . Hank deduced that I was attracted to you. At the time, I wasn't positive that you were the direct source of my new feelings, so I decided it was appropriate that I investigated. I managed to convince Hank to take leave and Captain Fowler to assign us as temporary partners in order to get closer to you." 

 

"How did you manage to convince Fowler of anything? I've been begging for a promotion for a year and it's like praying to a brick wall." 

 

The two of you share a knowing smile over the stubbornness of your boss until you remember that you're still mad at him and steel yourself. "But, you still haven't explained anything about tonight."

 

"Well, Hank was sure that you were attracted to me too", Connor continues. "He said that he caught you staring more than a few times, and that he even overheard a conversation with you and Tina Chen about how you would smash my 'robo-dick' anytime." 

 

Heat immediately rushes to your cheeks as you remember the exact conversation. You and Tina had been a little too tipsy at Jimmy's Bar, and you knew Hank was drunk off his ass so you assumed he wouldn't remember any of the night anyway. You guiltily look down at the bar table.

 

"That's not true", you mumble. It's a weak attempt at lying considering Connor is basically a walking lie detector.

 

"Nonetheless, throughout our time working together, you never indicated being romantically interested in me at all. Hank suggested flirting, but I admit that I'm not very skilled in that area." 

 

Your head pops up. "Could've fooled me. You were laying it on real thick back there." 

 

He looks sheepish as he refuses to meet your eyes. "About that…" 

 

"Yeah, care to explain?"

 

Connor nods. "Of course. My feelings were only getting stronger the longer I worked with you, but it appeared we were at a standstill in our relationship. Hank explained that the best course of action would reside in making you jealous. It was his idea that I recruit another android in my endeavor to ensure that the plan worked flawlessly and that I didn't lead anyone on. Perhaps Thalia may have gotten a little carried away."

 

Connor appears uncomfortable as he straightens the collar of his casual white button up and readjusts the belt sitting loosely unbuckled on his jeans. It's only upon closer inspection that you recognize red lip imprints trailing along his neck and collar bone. 

 

_ You've got to be kidding me.  _ This bitch Thalia really went all out for her "role", not to mention her little antagonizing stunt in the bathroom.

 

"At first it appeared that you were indifferent to the interactions between Thalia and I. This was… upsetting to say the least. However, based on your earlier reaction to seeing me again, your current elevated heart rate and your aggressive body language, it seems Hank was correct in his assumption."

 

"Um, what assumption?", you ask dumbly.

 

Connor leans forward. "I think it's quite clear at this point, Y/N. You're jealous because you like me too." The cocky smirk Connor wears has one part of you wanting to slap him across the face, and the other part wanting to smother that teasing mouth with your own.

 

_ Shit, you need to learn how to control your thoughts. _

 

Still, Connor and Thalia seemed a little too close for comfort, and you're not sure if you buy this elaborate story. "Has it ever occurred to you Connor, that maybe I'm just pissed at you because you've been ignoring me all night?" 

 

At this notion Connor seems disappointed. "Are you saying that the evidence suggesting you like me is faulty? You truly don't feel the same way?"

 

"I don't know Connor. I'm not convinced that this whole 'jealousy scheme' was for me in the first place. You seemed  _ very _ into that Thalia girl." 

 

Connor dejectedly stares at his hands on his lap before a look of determination crosses his face. He peers up at you with that  _ damn smirk _ and suddenly stands up to close the distance between you two. 

 

Before reaching his destination he pauses, his lips so close to yours that you can feel his shaky breath beating against your nose. His hands make their way up to cup your cheeks and direct your gaze into his eyes. "Maybe I'll just have to convince you myself,'' he whispers into your ear before leaning back to shoot you a wink. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

You feel goosebumps graze your skin and you're not sure if it's from his lips brushing your neck as he whispered into your ear or from that sexy ass wink that gets you going in a matter of seconds.

 

He leans unimaginably closer until his lips are only a breath away. "Do you want it?" he asks, his voice taking on a deeper tone.

 

You nearly whimper from the overwhelming desire to make contact and your eyes close almost involuntarily in anticipation. Gone was your resolve to keep some kind of dignity.

 

"I want to hear you say it." 

 

You subconsciously wonder when the hell Connor became so dominating, but quickly decide it doesn't matter 'cause _ damn,  _ do you like a guy who takes control. 

 

"Please", you manage to get out, your voice thick with need. 

 

"Please what", Connor counters and you inwardly scream.

 

You open your eyes and your knees almost buckle from the intensity of his gaze. "Please kiss me" you whine, shivering almost feverishly from the heat of the moment. 

 

His mouth falls into that fucking smile again. "Only because you asked so nicely." You barely get a second to breathe before his mouth comes crashing down onto yours. Instantly, fireworks go off and you quietly moan at the softness of his lips. You're somehow not surprised at how realistic they feel. 

 

_ Cyberlife really does think of everything.  _

 

His tongue darts out, wordlessly asking for entrance and you meet him halfway, sloppily wrestling his tongue with your own. You respond to his passion fiercely, running your fingers through his hair and clenching fistfuls as arousal wracks your body. 

 

Connor growls against your teeth and moves his mouth to kiss along your jawline and down your collarbone. 

 

"W-we need to get out of here." You pant out as pleasure courses through your veins. 

 

"Allow me." Connor says, not looking up from his attack on your neck. You feel his hands slide under your ass, and you squeal as he gives it a small squeeze. 

 

You realize what he's asking and wrap your legs around his hips, groaning from the friction between your heat and his. He hoists you into the air with ease, and quickly carries you to Hank's car. It takes everything in you to not rip off his clothes while he's driving and you can barely keep your hands off of him the whole way to your house. 

 

You hardly make it through the front door before clothes come off and are strewn carelessly around your living room.

 

You come undone again and  _ again _ that night, and as you writhe on the couch you can't help but think Connor's downloaded SOME kind of programming, cause he's way too good for his first time. 

 

After a quick shower to wash yourselves of the mess you made of each other, you lay in bed with Connor's arms around you. You can feel the steady rhythm of his thirium pump against your back and find it strangely calming as your thoughts race about the events of the night. 

 

Connor breaks the silence first. "Do you regret it?"

 

You turn around to face him and comb the stray hairs off of his forehead before burying your face in the crook of his neck. 

 

"Of course not." You look up to meet his eyes. "Hank was right, I've wanted you for a long time." 

 

Connor smiles before leaning down to press a long kiss against your lips. "Me too Y/N." 

 

The two of you lay in comfortable silence before you remember something that was bothering you earlier. "By the way, where did Thalia go anyway?" You were so caught up in being angry at Connor that you almost forgot she disappeared after the little bathroom extravaganza. 

 

"Let's just say she took it a little too far in trying to make it look like we fooled around. I ended up sending her home."

 

You squint your eyes at him in irritation. You don't like the fact that she had her grubby hands all over him. "Hey. Promise me you won't ever try to make me jealous again." 

 

Connor lets out a small laugh and it warms your heart. "Are you saying I did a good job?" 

 

You roll your eyes. "Hell no. I didn't care at ALL," you reply sarcastically. 

 

Connor laughs again and you know you would pay to hear that sound everyday. "I guess I'll have to try harder to impress you next time." He plants a kiss on your nose and rests his head on your shoulder. 

 

You let out a content sigh as you wrap yourself in his warm embrace. "You don't have to try Connor, you've had me this whole time." You feel his smile against your neck as you close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep, secure in the arms of your favorite android. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have another fic in the making but let me know if you guys have any requests, I'll have a lot more time now that it's summer. I'm pretty new at writing but I really want to revamp the dbh fandom because it's diminished so much over the last year. Feel free to check out my other fic (it's a lil dramatic not gonna lie). Please leave me any comments below if you have anything to say! Thank you so much, Caroline.


End file.
